Whatever We Deny
by Adair Coffin
Summary: A sort of continuation on my story Everything is Wonderful Now but not a sequel . Layered under Siren Call. If Eames thought she had it under control whatever 'it' is , she may have it wrong.


This follows on Everything is Wonderful Now- I'm trying to layer under some of season 6 and possibly some of season 7. It's a) a missing scene and b) a continuation into Siren Call. These little pieces will be stand alones, and not very concrete ones at that. It's not meant to be neat and tidy. Of course I could be wrong.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I didn't make them up, I didn't write up their backgrounds. I'd just like to see what happens when the scene goes dark. Okay, now that's out of the way...

* * *

The sun is streaming in-

She notices his hands change position on her. He is subtle, and not so subtle. They fell asleep in their clothes. She's not certain if he's fully awake, and if he remembers it's her in his arms.

But his eyes are open when she glances up at him. He knows it's her.

When they kiss, it's awkward. It's innocent. She laughs a little at it, apologizes for being out of practice, but he ignores her feeble excuses. He pushes his hand up her thigh, below her skirt. Her thoughts are racing. She's trying to remember the last time she had morning sex, and then she chastises herself for thinking that this strange impromptu make out session is leading towards that end.

But it is.

Thoughts flee from her head, new ones appear.

They are slow. They take their time, mostly because it has been so long for both of them, and they have no desire to rush it.

The word she would use to describe his actions is _careful_. He is _careful_ in sliding her sweater and blouse off, _careful_ in his caresses, in the movement of his mouth across her bare neck and chest. She doesn't remember when he removed her bra, but the movement of air across her breasts alerts her to this.

She feels new to all of this all over again. Why does that feeling never quite go away for her? He watches her patiently while she unbuttons his shirt, and slides it off of his shoulders. She runs her hands down his arms, his chest, feeling the skin, the hair, the muscle underneath. She smiles up at him, and reaches up to kiss him again, because she can.

He pushes her back down, gently, removes the rest of his own clothing, then removes the rest of hers. Her skirt, her stockings, her underwear. All gone. His hands are a little cold when he touches her, explores her. He apologizes.

When he enters her, she cries out, just a little, and he kisses her.

Years of working together have not prepared them for the physical. This realization surprises her. It takes them a few moments to get their rhythm down.

Again, _careful_ is the word. He actually asks her if she wants to change positions, same as if he would ask her if she would like a cup of coffee. She loves that. She is a little shy at the moment she looks down at him, but his smile encourages her.

When she is back on her back again, he seems to fly away from her. His motions become more urgent, less careful now, and she joins him.

She remembers this part. She has always been good at this part.

They lie there, afterward, side by side, shoulders touching, in a comfortable silence. He reaches for her hand, and holds it to his chest. It's almost as if he's afraid if he doesn't hold onto her now, she'll leave.

This was necessary, she thinks. If everything were to be put into words, it would be strange.

The sun is higher now.

* * *

They are standing outside of a nightclub, trying to bring in Jason Raines for questioning. This case- the murder of Ashley Gardela- has kept them preoccupied. In settling into their usual routines, they can deny that anything ever 'happened' between them. Eames is beginning to think she is a very good actress. And if she's good, then Goren is about to get a nod from the Academy.

Until now. Until this moment

"Why don't you get with a real man", the drunk, rich, unhappy man screams in her face.

And she freezes.

Goren sees it, reacts with proper force. She follows them to the car.

She is mortified. It's like they can tell. Like it's written all over her face. A neon sign abover her head.

The lawyer plays it off, and she and Goren try to as well. _In vino veritas_, she says.

Goren says it slipped in Italian, but she is still a little shell shocked from the encounter that she's lucky she can remember what she's doing, let alone record his words. _Mi scivola, mi scapare_, she can't recall. Then she realizes that there _is_ truth in Jason Raines' words, and that she may have just confirmed it.

Goren looks as if he's handling all of this in stride.

She wishes she could be that cool about the whole thing.

She wishes he wouldn't be.

* * *

After Ray Wiznewski shot himself on his front lawn and she left Goren at 1PP, she went home in a daze.

After she came home from his apartment, she knew he had sat outside her house for the first few nights. She hadn't let on that she had known. Some part of her wanted to go back to him, to pack her bag and run to the car and get in. He had said that she could, that she never had to leave, but that seemed like so long ago.

She was supposed to be progressing, to be moving on, to recover from her 'awful' experience.

_I'm not getting any better by myself._

Now the doorbell is ringing. She knows it's him. She lets him in.

And now she is in his arms. She isn't sure if she's in love, but then again, this is all very new to her.

She is sitting up, her knees to her chest, thinking, her mind going over every last shred of evidence in the strange case of Goren and Eames. This includes the evidence lying in her bed, tangled in her sheets, dozing lightly.

The word she is looking for tonight is _urgent_. He barely said a word, didn't say where he'd come from, but she might have guessed it was from Carmel Ridge, although she didn't get a chance to ask.

Finally, she comes to an agreement with her conscience that will allow her to slide back down into the bed, and curl up next to her partner. He reaches gently for her in his sleep.

_I'm not getting any better by myself._

_And neither is he._


End file.
